Like if we were eternal
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: [AoKiSpanishWeek2018] o7: Son dos adictos negando su adicción. o8: Lo único que le queda ahora son llamadas perdidas, y cartas vacías [AoKi] [AoKiSpanishWeek]
1. 1 fakers

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 3** 08  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Prompt: F** ake | Falso

* * *

 **E** ste aporte forma parte de la _AoKiSpanishWeek_ organizada por el grupo _AoKiLovers~_ en Facebook

* * *

 **Y** o quería escribir algo bonito...no sé en qué momento fui traicionada por Inspi-chan y terminó siendo algo tan dramático y angst :c

* * *

El hecho es que, los dos son tan falsos que han empezado a creerse sus mentiras a pesar de que se lastiman de esa forma.

Es que, tal vez (solo...tal vez) creer que una mentira es verdad es más fácil que afrontar una realidad que no quieren.

—Y, sabes, _Aominecchi_ —Ryōta empieza a hablar, con ese tono de voz juguetón (tan opuesto a como suele ser en realidad)—, te amo tanto, tanto.

Daiki sonríe. En algún punto de su vida aceptó seguir esa horrida obra de teatro que no fue escrita para ellos.

—Yo también te amo, Kise.

Y es que, no saben en qué momento decidieron algo tan cruel que los rompe de a poco.

Tal vez, fue algo que no estaba planeado. Tal vez, era algo que fueron organizando con el paso de los años.

Ya no lo saben. ¿Cómo saberlo a este punto?

.

— _Kise_ —la severa voz de Midorima, aquella que siempre ha _deseado_ y le hace sentir como un niño regañado—, sé que todo es mentira.

Ryōta ríe nerviosamente al saberse descubierto por aquella persona a la que buscaba engañar.

—¿P-por qué lo dices, Midorimacchi? —pregunta Kise, le es casi imposible mantener su fiera mirada miel en Shintarō. Le sabe tan mal, como el café más amargo, ese que casi odia beber cuando tiene trabajo.

—No soy tan tonto para creerme algo que es _falso_. No soy esa clase de persona.

Midorima se levanta de su asiento, dejando sobre la vieja mesa del restaurante lo suficiente para pagar por ambos.

Kise sabe que todo es falso. Por un momento, uno tan efímero, se pregunta si toda su vida no será una mentira.

—Ah, Aominecchi —saluda Kise al ver a Daiki entrar al Maji.

Y ahí va de nuevo. A seguir con la mentira, a seguir siendo tan falso como se conoce.


	2. 2 Person

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 3** 35  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, poca coherencia  
• **Prompt: L** etters | Cartas

* * *

 **H** ace unos días tuve un sueño que involucraba un AU bastante interesante. El sueño era más enfocado a Midorima y Takao, pero decidí jugar con la idea de la particularidad en algunos personajes, y me enamoré del hecho de que Kise es un ser que solo existe en cartas.

Tal vez, algún día, decida trabajar de nuevo con esta idea.

* * *

Aomine siempre se había preguntado _quién_ y _cómo_ era este Kise que le mandaba cartas, y en donde le expresaba toda su vida y sentimientos.

Es que, Daiki simplemente quería conocer a esa persona que se tomaba el tiempo de escribir de esa forma tan prolija y detallada. Seguro que era un chico genial y atractivo, tanto que Aomine imaginaba que debe ser de esas personas que tienen tanta luz que atraen la atención de amigos y extraños.

—Te digo, Tetsu —dice el moreno con la boca llena—, seguro que este Kise es alguien que brilla siempre.

Kuroko, quien solo le escucha hablar maravillas de alguien que no conoce, se dedica a saborear su malteada de vainilla a la vez que observa la infantil sonrisa en su amigo y compañero de equipo.

.

Y es que Kise, ese Kise Ryōta que le manda cartas con una letra alargada y elegante, seguro que es alguien genial con quién, Daiki asegura, podría hablar de todo y nada a la vez.

Así que enterarse que Kise solo existe en esas cartas es como un balde de agua fría para Aomine.

—Este Kise solo existe en las cartas, Aomine —la seriedad de Midorima le hiere.

 _«Es mentira, ¿verdad? Tiene que ser mentira. Kise tiene que existir en alguna parte»_ , piensa con una punzada en el pecho que le impide respirar con normalidad.

—¿C-cómo que Kise no existe? —pregunta Daiki.

—De la misma forma en la que solo yo puedo ver a Takao, o de la manera en la que Momoi puede predecir muchas cosas —responde el mayor de manera cortante—, pero que exista solo en las cartas que te manda no es sinónimo de que _no exista_ realmente —explica Midorima con toda la seriedad del mundo—. Estoy seguro de que, si intentas responder _en_ las cartas que tienes, podrías obtener alguna respuesta.

La conversación hace eco en su mente, y las palabras del estirado de Midorima no dejan de repetirse hasta que la cabeza le duele.


	3. 3 Nothing

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 2** 24  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Cita: "E** res nada. Tú eres nada...pero no para mí" - Kylo Ren/Ben Solo [Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi]

* * *

 **D** esde la muerte de Stephen Hawking me llegó la idea, después de leer una de sus citas supe que tenía que tratar algo de este estilo. Y, no sé, me gusta demasiado el tratar con historias que involucran el Universo.

* * *

—Sabes, Aominecchi —la voz de Kise se vuelve tranquila, y el volumen de la misma baja hasta convertirse casi en un susurro—. Nosotros somos insignificantes en el enorme Universo.

Aomine lo observa detenidamente, ignorando lo que dice por estar perdido en la forma en la que la luz del Sol se refleja detrás de la silueta ajena, en los pequeños destellos que se pierden en el cabello rubio de Ryōta.

—Hey~ —Kise intenta llamar la atención de su compañero—. Tierra llamando a Aominecchi.

El moreno agita su cabeza de manera exagerada antes de regresar a la realidad, Kise suelta una risita al notar la curiosa escena.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Daiki, y Ryōta solo le devuelve un _«No te preocupes»_ de cortesía.

—Pero, sabes, Aominecchi —Kise sonríe antes de continuar—, a pesar de que tú y yo seamos nada… —Aomine ladea su cabeza, demostrando así que no entiende el por qué Kise habla de un tema tan trivial— …para mí lo eres todo.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensancha tanto que le duelen las mejillas, y Aomine solo le observa, y se pierde de nuevo en la forma casi astral en la que la luz del atardecer se refleja en Kise.

Daiki piensa, por un fugaz instante, que está bien que los dos sean como el polvo para el extenso Universo.


	4. 4 Hallucination

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 3** 60  
• **Advertencias: O** oC no intencional, ligera mención de muerte de personaje  
• **Prompt: H** allucination | Alucinación

* * *

 **P** odría decirse que este drabble es una especie de continuación del que escribí para el día 1. No hay una conexión, pero yo siento que, a pesar de que falta _algo,_ los dos se desarrollan bajo la misma premisa.

* * *

Observa detenidamente los largos dedos de su mano derecha, aquellos que varias veces le han dolido por forzarlos a hacer poses casi imposibles; y se pierde en sus pensamientos que, justo ahora que le falta el aire, carecen de una línea definida que seguir.

Es como una alucinación, similar a aquellas que ha tenido anteriormente cuando se priva de oxígeno de manera voluntaria —porque la euforia y adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo se siente tan _jodidamente_ bien, y el saber que su vida está en el límite en el que podría extinguirse es la droga más adictiva a la que alguien tiene acceso—, y una tenue risa, que no llega a ser una, se escapa de sus resecos labios con sabor a sangre seca.

Es gracioso como, a pesar de que Kise sabe que está en un estado de semi-consciencia, es capaz de reconocer las siluetas que su aturdida mente crea para engañarle de la manera más cruel y estúpida posible.

Y duele, pero Ryōta no sabe si lo que le duele es el no poder respirar por más que lo intenta, o el hecho de que está alucinando con la brillante sonrisa de Sol de Aomine, su Aominecchi. Aquel al que tanto quiere, a pesar de todo.

 _«Si tan solo yo...»,_ el tren de pensamientos se detiene cuando siente una pacífica calidez invadir su frío y húmedo cuerpo.

Pero la alucinación sigue ahí, observando con un odio que Kise no logra distinguir con su borrosa vista que le provoca náuseas. Y la silueta se vuelve más difusa conforme más pierde la consciencia, y el calor de su cuerpo se vuelve casi insoportable que Ryōta siente la boca seca.

—Siempre fuiste tan idiota —la característica voz de Aomine se escucha muy lejana—. Perdón por todo, Kise.

No hay respuesta, solo hay un calor que se roba su fuerza y voluntad; un olor a sangre que le provoca náuseas, y frías lágrimas que no son suyas cayendo sobre su cara. Todo mientras su vida se difumina lenta y tortuosamente con la muerte.

Y su alucinación se queda con él, y le toma entre brazos mientras llora sobre su cuerpo.


	5. 5 Mechanical

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 2** 58  
• **Advertencias: O** oC, amor (casi) unilateral  
• **Prompt: M** echanical | Mecánico

* * *

 **N** o sé en qué momento mi mente decidió que, tratar de darle una continuidad a la idea usada en el día 1 es algo aceptable. Igual, no me arrepiento de tratar de rellenar los huecos que quedan, siendo que la "línea temporal" es un completo desorden.

* * *

Son una agridulce rutina, los besos amargos que se dan para guardar las apariencias.

(Tan falsos como Kise, tan rudos como Daiki). Los roces le saben a metal, y el gusto se les queda por largas horas en la boca, no lo pueden quitar de sus paladares llenos de dulces mentiras y verdades saladas.

Son una rutina tan mecánica como los _«Te amo»_ prefabricados de Kise, o como las dulces y tiernas sonrisas de Aomine cuando nota lo hermoso que es Ryōta y lo afortunado que es al estar a su lado.

.

Son mecánicos. Todos esos sentimientos son algo que repiten día tras día, para no llamar la atención de los demás a pesar de que, a esta altura, todos saben que son falsos.

—Aominecchi… ¡Aominecchi! —la voz de Kise se vuelve ruido, y Daiki empieza a desesperarse a pesar de que no quiere perder el control.

No hay respuesta a los reclamos del rubio, en cambio, hay un largo beso con sabor a metal. Los labios de Kise están partidos, como siempre Ryōta no es obligado a arreglarse para una sesión de fotos, y tienen un sabor muy ligero a sangre seca y odio. Y, como de costumbre, es como una escena previamente grabada que se repite en un infinito bucle del que ya no pueden salir.

El aire les falta, y aunque se separan por un par de segundos para inhalar todo el oxígeno que les sea posible, sus labios vuelven a tocarse de esa manera tan dolorosa a la que ya están tan acostumbrados.


	6. 6 Fairytale

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 5** 37  
• **Advertencias: M** ención de muerte de personajes, OoC no intencional  
• **Prompt: F** airytales and fantasy | Fantasía y cuentos de hadas/Tears of guilty | Lágrimas de culpa  
• **Cita: "E** l momento en el que te conocí, mi vida cambió. Todo lo que vi, todo lo escuché, todo lo que sentí. Todo a mi alrededor empezó a tomar «color»" [Arima Kousei - Your lie in April]

* * *

 **O** k. No supe en qué momento pasó, pero todos los drabbles están relacionados entre sí y cuentan una mala e improvisada historia. En cuanto publique el último aporte les diré el orden en el que pueden leer el fic y entender mejor todo lo que sucede (sí, ya ordené un poco la línea temporal). Btw, esta es la continuación directa del día 4 con el prompt _Alucinación._

So, también es el primer aporte en el que combino los dos prompts y la cita para un solo aporte.

* * *

Las memorias en su cabeza revolotean como un montón de mariposas, y el mareo no tarda en llegar.

Por un momento, uno tan efímero como un parpadeo, se siente como un completo estúpido por creer que tendría un cuento de hadas y un final feliz; pero a cambio obtuvo un montón de arrepentimiento y culpa.

Las gruesas lágrimas caen sin parar sobre el inerte cuerpo que sostiene con delicadeza entre sus brazos. El ver los ojos sin vida ni brillo de Kise le hace sentir que su alma se fractura, y el olor a sangre le hace sentir tan enfermo que Aomine está casi completamente seguro que su corazón podría ser vomitado sobre los resquicios de una muerte que quiso evitar.

—Perdón… —repite como un mantra. Y Daiki ya no sabe si se disculpa con Kise, o con él por creer que las fantasías se cumplen, y los cuentos de hadas existen.

Hay dolor, uno que siente en cada uno de sus huesos; ese que le hace sentir una impotencia que le destroza tan lenta y tortuosamente.

—Perdón… —repite, como si eso le fuera a regresar a la única persona a la que aprendió a amar a pesar de vivir en una rutina agridulce de besos mecánicos y falsos _te amo._

Hay dolor, pero no es físico sino emocional.

Los colores, aquellos que Daiki poco a poco aprendió a reconocer; aquellos que se adueñaron de su vida a pesar de vivir una mentira y cambiaron su forma de ver y sentir.

—Yo… —las palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta, y el llanto no cesa—… yo en verdad te amaba.

El suave susurro de palabras rotas le sabe más amargo que el café barato del _combini_ a una cuadra de su casa, y el olor a hierro le provoca más náuseas que los infernales entrenamientos en Teikō.

.

 _«Kise vive una vida de mentira, y si tú en verdad eres lo único que es_ verdadero _en su vida...»_ la voz grave de Midorima se reproduce como una de esas viejas grabaciones de los viejos cassettes que su padre tanto guardaba en el viejo desván, y la cabeza le da vueltas.

Su vista se torna borrosa, y la migraña tarda algunos minutos en aparecer.

 _«...sé que podrás perdonarlo por todo»._

Pero Midorima se equivoca.

Aomine no puede perdonar a Kise a pesar de que desea hacerlo. A pesar de que recuerda esa vez en la que el Sol se reflejaba a las espaldas de Ryōta, mientras Kise le decía que son como la nada en un Universo tan infinito.

.

No hay perdón, no hay color. Solo hay dolor, culpa y frías lágrimas que le deshidratan lentamente.

Hay sangre, y el todavía cálido cuerpo de Kise parece observarlo, a pesar de que sus bonitos ojos miel carecen ahora de vida y se ven tan vacíos —Daiki piensa que, en realidad, los ojos de Ryōta siempre se han visto vacíos y carentes de algo—.

.

Y los cuentos de hadas no existen. Eso lo sabe a la perfección; su historia con Kise nunca estuvo destinada a tener un final feliz.

Fue estúpido de su parte esperar un final para alguien que no debería existir en el mundo.


	7. 7 addicts

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 2** 92  
• **Advertencias: O** oC no intencional  
• **Prompt: A** ddicts | Adictos

* * *

 **N** o sé, siento que me gusta este drabble, pero a la vez no le termino de encontrar sentido.

* * *

Aomine se sorprende al saber que los labios de Kise son de papel. El sabor y la textura son similares a los de una hoja con tinta, pero, a pesar de ese detalle, son adictivos.

Daiki se vuelve adicto rápidamente a esos labios de papel que le dan los besos que tanto atesora.

Pero los labios de Ryōta empiezan a tomar un sabor más amargo con el paso del tiempo; y sus labios de papel se resecan, y hay un gusto a sangre en ellos.

Daiki con el tiempo descubre que Kise es adicto a tantas cosas que le hieren, que los lastiman a ambos.

.

La adicción en ambos empeora. Y como buenos adictos se niegan mutuamente sus problemas con el abuso a los besos con sabor a sangre seca, y lo mucho que aman vivir en una mentira creada exclusivamente para ellos.

.

Aomine al poco tiempo descubre que es adicto a esa falsedad que es Kise. Al hecho de que Ryōta es un ser de mentira, y Daiki sabe que es adicto a esos ojos miel que le enternecen más de lo que deberían.

Es un jodido adicto a la forma en la que Ryōta piensa tanto en que son una nada más, y le encanta saborear los falsos _te amo_ que se dedican mutuamente que activan regiones en su cerebro para segregar hormonas que le envuelven más en ese estupor que le provoca una insana felicidad que no debería sentir.

Kise es adicto a esas mentiras que escriben los dos en una historia de amor que terminará mal.

.

Son dos adictos que aman los besos mecánicos, y la falsa rutina de algo que no será. Y no les importa, a pesar de que las adicciones terminan mal.


	8. 8 missed calls

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 2** 51  
• **Advertencias: O** oC no intencional, mención de muerte de personaje  
• **Prompt: M** issed calls | Llamadas perdidas

* * *

 **N** o iba a dejar pasar el bonus, menos si con esto termino la semana; y de paso termino la historia (lol).

Abajo les dejo el orden que (descubrí) le di a los drabbles.

* * *

 _El número al que ha llamado se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio._

 _._

De nueva cuenta, esa maldita grabación que le exaspera a niveles que no creía posibles.

Daiki sabe que es imposible recibir una respuesta al otro lado de la línea, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo.

(Ya lo intentó una vez, es posible que funcione si lo hace de nuevo).

Pero no sucede nada. Lo único que obtiene como respuesta es esa grabación que está a _esto_ de sacarle de sus casillas.

.

Va a enloquecer a este paso. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera le interesa.

Las llamadas perdidas que quedan registradas en el abandonado celular de Kise se quedarán ahí, y nunca serán regresadas.

Porque los muertos no pueden regresar llamadas, y esas llamadas ni siquiera deberían de existir.

.

Sobre su escritorio se encuentran las vacías cartas de Kise, aquellas que ahora son simple papel desgastado y con manchones de tinta sobre palabras que ahora no están ahí como los besos con sabor a sangre seca y la monótona rutina de una mentira que no debió existir nunca.

Daiki piensa en si en verdad existe la eternidad. En sí ellos que siempre han sido una nada para el Universo, conformados por polvo estelar, pudieron ser felices en algún momento. Pero la verdad le golpea como un balde de agua fría en la espalda.

No fueron bendecidos por las estrellas, y lo único que le queda son esas llamadas perdidas que tanto odia.

* * *

 **L** o prometido es deuda, aquí el orden en el que pueden leer el fic y saber que todo tiene sentido y son historias relacionadas entre sí. Curiosamente, fue sin querer.

1\. Día 2: Kise solo existe en cartas  
2\. Día 3: Kise le dice a Daiki que son nada en el Universo  
3\. Día 6: Los besos de Kise saben a papel y tinta  
4\. Día 1: Son falsos, toda su relación es una mentira  
5\. Día 5: Viven una rutina, y los besos son tan mecánicos que les saben a metal  
6\. Día 4: Aomine es una alucinación que se queda a su lado  
7\. Día 6: Los cuentos de hadas no existen  
8\. Día 8: Lo único que le queda a Daiki son llamadas perdidas

¿Ven? En realidad si hay una historia.


End file.
